The Wrong Kind of Pon Farr
by Lunabeegood
Summary: So this story is different from what I usually write. If you only read Trip/T'Pol traditional romance this is probably not for you. It's darker and sadder than fluff. Enjoy!


**Author's Note: This little story is a very different Trip/T'Pol story from the ones I normally write. Part of me wants to duck behind something bc there will be people who really won't like it. I just have this idea that is haunting me and I need to get it out. It's not a romance, but there's a history there. If you cannot handle them not being together in a traditional romantic way…don't read. But if you do read, please review!**

 **Paramount owns the characters. I just play with them for free.**

XXX

Trip Tucker walked swiftly toward Sick Bay because the call said it was urgent. When he arrived he found Phlox, uncharacteristically, pacing.

"Phlox?" Trip asked, concerned. "Everything okay?"

"No, actually they are not," Phlox said as he gestured for Trip to walk toward his office.

Trip looked at him confused and shook his head as he placed his hands on his hips. "Doc, I never feel like it's a good thing to be pointed toward a private office by a doctor."

Phlox stopped walking and turned to face Trip.

"Samantha, can you take a break?" Phlox asked the nurse working on some lab samples on the edge of the room.

"Of course," she nodded before she removed her coat and quickly walked from Sick Bay.

When the doors closed behind her, Trip looked at Phlox with a raised eyebrow and outstretched his hands.

"A situation has developed with Commander T'Pol," Phlox explained as he leaned against a counter and crossed his arms over his chest.

"She's been removed from the duty roster for a few days," Trip said confused. "She's sick?"

"Despite our best efforts we have been unable to reverse or treat her pon farr," Phlox said as he watched Trip carefully.

"Pon farr?" Trip asked trying to put everything together. "You mean the Vulcan mating cycle?"

"Exactly," Phlox sighed, happy he didn't have to explain everything.

"Okay," Trip said crossing his arms over his chest and wondering what this had to do with him.

He and T'Pol had not been together in three years; despite his best efforts to continue with their relationship, she had not been interested. So, after a very awkward period, they had moved on and, in the last year-and-a-half, become friends again. Elizabeth had been too much for their fledging relationship that was interrupted by her marriage, her mother's death, his transfer, and finally the death of their daughter.

"I'm sorry, are we rendezvousing with some Vulcan medical officers to help with medication?"

"No, there are no Vulcan ships within range and the situation has become…desperate," Phlox explained. "Which is where I'm hoping you can help."

Suddenly realization dawned on Trip; how had be not understood why he had been called down until this moment?

"Oh no, I can't we…we haven't been together in three years and…" Trip said as he backed away a few steps.

"You are the only person we think she'll respond favorably to," Phlox explained.

Trip's eyebrows knitted. "How do you think that?"

"I have already attempted another…suitor, with adverse results," Phlox explained.

Trip looked at him even more confused then suddenly his face lit up. "Is that how the Cap'tin got his broken arm today?"

"I am not at liberty to…"

"Holy hell, you tried to get T'Pol and the Cap'tin to…" Trip said disbelieving.

"It was unsuccessful from the moment he entered the room, she broke his arm as soon as he spoke to her," Phlox finally admitted. "I believe T'Pol still views you as her mate."

"She hasn't done that in 3 years," Trips said as he walked in a tight circle with his hands on his hips. "I tried, lord knows I tried, to keep us together but…she wanted nothing to do with me, Doc. I highly doubt she wants me to…well, you know, now."

"I actually think she very much wants you to mate with her," Phlox explained. "It will save her life."

Trip closed his eyes and swallowed hard. This was the last fucking thing he needed now that they were finally okay again.

"It was the hardest thing to get over her," Trip sighed as he sat down heavily on a nearby chair. "If we…well, you're putting me in a bad place again. Could the bond re-activate?"

Phlox walked toward him and placed a comforting hand on Trip's shoulder.

"She will die," he said honestly.

Trip's head dropped into his hands and he closed his eyes.

He rose from his chair and solemnly looked at the doctor.

"She's in there," Phlox pointed toward the DECON ROOM. "There's an emergency call button and a pack with sedatives and other…necessities."

Trip walked toward DECON and walked through the first security chamber. He could see T'Pol, half naked and sweating, plastering herself against the glass trying to get to him as he stripped out of his uniform and hung it on the hook.

"This is fucked up," he said as he thought of what they were going to do. How he was going to have sex with her, hold her, kiss her and be with her but never really be with her ever again. It was going to take a long time after this to get his head back again. He could already feel his body betraying him and he cursed both of them; he for the love he felt and she for the love she didn't feel.

Trip depressed the release button for the door and immediately was attacked by T'Pol; her mouth assaulting his, her body wrapping around his. Two days, ten hyposprays, one broken finger, several pulled muscles and a few bite marks later, they emerged from DECON. Both were relieved, somewhat embarrassed, and incredibly tired.

Phlox checked their vitals and gave T'Pol a morning after hypospray to avoid any pregnancies that, although unlikely, were possible. They both dressed and walked to their quarters in silence. When they stopped at Trip's quarters T'Pol placed a hand on his arm.

"Thank you for saving my life," T'Pol said kindly. "I apologize for placing this burden upon you and…"

"It's fine," Trip said dismissively.

"I cannot express my gratitude," T'Pol said softly. "You have been an excellent friend."

"You've thanked me," Trip said, finally meeting her eyes. "Let's never mention this again."

T'Pol nodded and watched as the door opened to his quarters and he went inside. She walked toward her own quarters and meditated for a day before she felt able to face others again. Four days after they left DECON, the white space shared dreams started again, and she knew the moment he burnt his hand in engineering on a coupling that they were bound once more. Eventually, the white-space discussions became less awkward, and their real working relationship went back to what it was before.

And, when she came to his quarters late one night, five weeks later, he let her inside and their relationship changed once more. They were bound, they were friends, and they were two people that took solace in each other's bodies. Love had no place in their relationship; it hurt too damn much to include that as well.


End file.
